Paulina and Felicia
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: Two girls just like Phineas and Ferb move in across the street for summer break. They do every year. So why are they hearing about them from Isabella now? And what happens when they fall for them? Ferb/oc Phineas/oc
1. The Girls

Paulina and Felicia

I don't watch Phineas and Ferb on a regular basis but I could still think of this when I do watch it. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1: The girls.

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their back yard. Summer break had begun once again but they didn't know what to do today. As they were thinking Isabella opened the gate and came in.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said.

Phineas looked at the girl, "We're not doing anything yet Isabella. Maybe you should come back in a few minutes."

"No (laugh) silly, I wanted (laugh) to see if you guys (chuckle) wanted to come with me to greet my friends," Isabella said between laughing.

"Your friends?" Phineas asked, confused.

Isabella nodded and said, "Yeah! They're really nice and remind me a lot about you guys. One of them especially reminds me of you Ferb."

Ferb cocked an eyebrow to show he was confused. It was his normal look to ask a person 'why'.

"Do you want to meet them or not?" Isabella asked.

Both boys nodded. Isabella happily ran out of the yard with the boys trailing behind.

"Hey Isabella?" Phineas asked to get her attention.

Isabella stopped and turned around to the boys.

"If your 'friends' live here, then how come we haven't seen 'them' at school?" he asked, putting emphases on anything that had to do with her friends.

"Because they move to Paris during the school year and then move back during summer break," she answered.

Phineas looked to Ferb with a questioning look on his face. Ferb just shrugged in response. All of them continued walking until they reached a house with a moving truck in the driveway. A fashionable sports car was parked in front of the truck. Phineas and Ferb blinked twice.

"I thought she was talking about an imaginary friend or something," Phineas whispered to Ferb.

"Quite frankly, I thought so too," Ferb answered in his British accent.

They went up to the door and Isabella knocked softly. A woman with brown hair opened the door. Once she saw Isabella her smile widened.

"Hello Isabella. It's so good to see you again," she said happily.

"Hello Mrs. Freeman. The same to you too," Isabella said, "are your children home?"

Mrs. Freeman smiled even more and replied, "Well Chris is upstairs and the girls are…"

She trailed off as something was broken up the stairs and followed by two female screams. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Right there," she finished.

A girl with red hair, about Phineas's age, ran down the stairs chasing a pink platypus. Followed by another girl with green hair, about Ferb's age, went running after her sister and the platypus.

"Polly! Bad Platypus!" the girl with red hair screamed.

The girl with green hair grabbed the platypus just before it ran out the door. She tucked the pink platypus by the name of Polly under her arm and walked back to her sister. The red haired girl put her hands on her hips and scolded Polly.

"Alice** (AN: pronounced a-lee-s)**, Lina!" Isabella shouted.

The girls turned their attention away from the pink platypus to see Isabella standing in the doorway with the boys. The girls, well mostly the red haired one, lightened up at the sight of her. A boy with blond hair, about Candice's age, came down the stairs to see what all the noise was about. The girl with green hair quickly handed the platypus to him and ran with her sister over to Isabella. The girls group hugged each other with smiles, or half smiles, on their faces. After they finished, Isabella went to stand by the boys.

"Guys this is Paulina or Lina for short," the red haired girl waved to the boys, "and Felicia or Alice," Isabella said while the green haired girl just half smiled at them.

"Girls this is Phineas," the shocked red haired boy raised his hand in greeting, "and, last but not least, Ferb," the taller of the two boys raised his hand.

"Good to meet both of you," Lina said.

"Same to you," Phineas replied, "so, Isabella? Is Alice the one who reminds you of Ferb?"

She smiled and said, "Yep."

"Why?"

"Because she has a British accent."

The boys looked at Isabella with very shocked faces. Even Ferb, who normally has a straight face, was in utter shock. The girls looked at each other with confusion. It made them feel like they had never heard of a girl having a British accent.

"Will they be alright Isabella?" Alice asked, making accent known.

This made the boys snap out of their trances.

"Guess she wasn't kidding," Phineas said to Ferb.

He nodded vigorously, realizing that he would not be the only kid with an accent. This made him smile happily.

"Well we'd better get going. Nice meeting you girls," Phineas said.

"You too. Hope to see you again guys," Lina said.

The boys left Isabella at the girls home so they could catch up with each other. The guys had nothing to say to each other. What could they say? They had pretty much just met their mirrors. As the entered the yard, Phineas broke the silence.

"Pretty cool! We just met our mirrors," he said.

Ferb couldn't speak. He wouldn't have anyway but this time he couldn't think of any words to say. And for him that was a first.

As you can see by all my stories I love to use OC's. If you don't like then deal with it.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	2. What We Did Today

**Paulina and Felicia**

I'm in a writing mood today. Hope that's okay with ya'll. If not, deal with it.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter****2****: What we did today.**

Just after Phineas and Ferb got back home, Isabella sat down with the girls to catch up. They were currently talking about how Paris is and what it's like. Well, Isabella and Lina were talking about it. Alice mostly just sat and nodded from time to time. Until Isabella suddenly changed the subject to something completely strange the girls.

"So girls, what d' you think about Phineas and Ferb?" she asked.

"They're really cool," Lina replied.

"They're alright," Alice said.

"Alright?" Lina wondered, "why just alright?"

Alice shrugged. Though she knew the answer to her question and that her first reply was a lie, she didn't want to give her sister any ideas. Isabella smirked.

_I know how to get her to talk,_ she thought.

"Oh come on Alice! I saw the way Ferb looked at you! He totally likes you!" she said still smirking.

"Really! How interesting," she lied with sarcasm.

_Man she is good. I wasn't even lying there. Ferb defiantly likes her, _Isabella thought as her face fell.

Meanwhile in the boy's backyard, a similar conversation was going on between the two brothers. Well it was more like an argument.

"Come on Ferb, admit it! You like Alice! A lot!" Phineas yelled.

"My brother, you are mistaken. I do not like her," Ferb said quickly and quietly.

"Oh please! I saw the way you were looking at her just before we left," Phineas said, now calm.

Ferb turned away quickly. Just as he did his cheeks turned a bright red. It was the first time he had blushed in a long time. Unluckily for him, Phineas saw him blush.

"Ha! Gotcha Ferb! I'm right because you're blushing!" he screamed.

Ferb's eyes snapped open wide and he blushed an even deeper red. He looked down. Ashamed of himself for falling in love with a girl he just met.

"Come on. Say it," Phineas said.

"Say what?" Ferb asked confused.

"Don't play dumb! Say that you like her," Phineas said as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Ferb said, "I do like Alice. Maybe even love her."

"Now don't you feel better bro?" Phineas asked.

Ferb walked away. And just before he went inside he turned back to his younger step brother.

"I guess so," he started, "but don't you dare tell her I said that, got it?"

Phineas nodded in understanding. Ferb went inside the Flynn-Fletcher home and closed the door. Phineas smirked. He ran to Isabella's house right after he saw her go inside.

_Time to put operation love bird into action,_ he thought just before knocking on the door.


	3. Time Difference Delimma Part I

**Paulina and Felicia**

Thanks for all the reviews guys. Sorry for the harsh words in the second chapter. I'm just not myself when I'm sick.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter****3****: Time Difference Dilemma. Part I**

It was ten in the morning. The girls were still sleeping soundly, when Isabella came to get them and take them to Phineas's backyard. Isabella burst into the room, letting in all the sunshine.

"Five more minutes Isabella!" Alice screamed while throwing the covers over her head.

"Yeah Is! It's only four in the morning!" Lina added while sticking her head under her pillow.

"No it's not! It's ten in the morning." Isabella said.

Lina cringed before answering, "Not in Paris."

Isabella rolled her eyes. She walked into the bathroom near their room. She thought the pail she brought would come in handy. She filled the pail to the brim with ice cold water, walked back into their room, and threw the water on the girls. They both gave shrill, blood curtailing screams. Isabella left the room so they could get dressed.

After the girls were dressed they went to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Well, Isabella walked and dragged the girls behind her. As soon as they were in the yard, Isabella did her catchphrase.

"Hey Phineas, whacha doin'?" Isabella asked as usual.

"Me and Ferb are trying to think of something to do today," Phineas answered.

Suddenly two _thumps_ pulled Isabella, Phineas and Ferb from their trains of thought. They looked over to see Alice and Lina lying on the ground exhausted. Once Ferb saw Alice on the ground his eyes went ten times their normal size. Phineas chuckled softly at the sight of his brother go into crush mode*.

"So… tired… can't…stay on… own two… feet," Lina said very tiredly.

"Are you all right girls?" Phineas asked.

"Fine. Just… very… very tired," Alice answered in a tired British accent.

"They're not used to the time difference yet guys. For them it's about 4:30am," Isabella said.

Phineas's face lit up, "Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!"

And thus the plan to help the girls get used to the time difference began.

Not as long as I hoped. It's just that for right now I don't have the plan. Promise I'll get it up as soon as I figure out the plan.

*Crush mode is when a boy wants to kill someone else for hurt his girl.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	4. Time Difference Delimma Part II

**Paulina and Felicia **

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. And even though I'll be spending time with my mom, I'll probably will come on and update a few chapters. Just to get them in before Christmas Day.

Merry Christmas from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter****4:**** Time Difference Dilemma Part II**

"Okay guys, Ferb made the plans for our next invention and a way to help you two," Phineas said while pointing to Alice and Lina at the last part.

"Well lay it on us," Lina said, "we'd kill to be able to get used to the time difference faster."

"Sit 'em up Isabella," Phineas said.

Isabella nodded and grabbed both girls' hands. She yanked them into a sitting position. While Ferb brought the blue prints over to them. He sat down in front of them to show them the plan. Just as he was about to open the prints, Alice began to fall back from exhaustion. Ferb reacted quickly and grabbed her hand. She grasped his hand back for support. Ferb blushed and gulped silently at her touch. He slowly pulled her back into her sitting position.

"Thank you Ferb," Alice mumbled tiredly.

He nodded and dropped her hand, thankful that she was too tired to notice his blush. He slowly unrolled the blue paper in his hands. 'Internal Clock Reset' was written on the top in Ferb's neat handwriting. Phineas came and stood right behind the girls with Isabella at his side.

"Okay so here's how it works. It does just as it says, it goes inside your mind and finds your 'internal clock' so to speak. It then speeds it up or slows it down to get you used to the time difference. Then your good to go," Phineas explained.

Alice smiled broadly to show she was excited. Lina threw her fist in the air as best as she could.

"If you need any help, ask Alice. She's really good at building things," Lina said.

Alice looked at her sister and sighed.

_I knew she'd say that, _Alice thought.

"I'm going to try and catch up on the sleep I missed," Lina then said.

Alice sighed again before getting up to help Ferb with the building. Ferb showed her the part that she would be building. After one glance at the part on the print, she nodded and left to go get the metal build it. Ferb watched her go to the pile of metal and pick up a piece of metal that would work for the part. It was her first choice so it was kind of shocking to Ferb. He didn't show it though, he just watched her pick up piece after piece that would work for her part. He picked up the pieces he would be using for his part and rejoined her under the tree after she was finished. He looked back to see Phineas and Isabella carrying Lina inside their house. He sighed very quickly before returning to his own work. He was just about finished when he glanced over at Alice. Her part was finished and she was doing a quick check on how it would support the machine. He watched her with fascination at how she checked every screw and support in it. Suddenly, a piece metal went flying through the air and hit Alice on the side of her head quite hard. She began to fall to the ground. Ferb rushed over and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Oww!" she screamed and put a hand to the place where the metal hit her.

Ferb looked to where the metal came flying from and saw Buford chuckling. He got furious at the bully. He growled at Buford. Buford heard this and ran off, never seeing Ferb that angry. Ferb felt like chasing him but a soft moan directed his attention back to the girl in his arms. He saw that on her hand blood was beginning to seep through her fingers and palm. He quickly carried her bridal style inside the Flynn-Fletcher home. Phineas and Isabella looked up when they saw Ferb come in. Ferb looked down at Alice. She moaned again. Isabella looked horrified. Phineas looked shocked. Isabella grabbed Lina's shirt collar and pulled her off the couch. Ferb quickly set her down and raced off to the kitchen.

"What's goin' on?" Lina asked now awake.

"Alice is hurt!" Isabella answered.

By about that time Ferb raced back into the room. Now holding a wet rag and an ice pack.

"Candace? Could you please bring the first aid kit down?" Phineas asked his sister, who was upstairs.

"Why should I?" was the muffled reply.

"Please! Our friend is hurt," Phineas pleaded.

"Fine," was all that came.

Alice moaned in pain again. Using his right hand, Ferb carefully removed the hand that was over her wound and stroked the arm that he just moved. His other hand held the wet cloth and he gently dabbed it over the wound. Alice stiffened in pain and he stroked her arm even more to comfort her. Isabella and Lina just stood back and watched with very scared expressions on their faces. Candace saw the girl lying on the couch and nearly dropped the first aid kit. She handed the kit to Ferb and stood back to watch with the other three. Ferb quickly finished cleaning the wound and bandaged it up. She stayed relaxed so long as Ferb stroked her arm. She enjoyed the reassuring comfort it gave her. After he finished she relaxed completely and fell into a deep sleep to make up for the hours she missed.

"So Ferb," Phineas asked, getting his step brother's attention, "how did this happen?"

"Buford hit her with a piece of metal," he said quickly, now angry once again.

The girls recoiled in fear. Lina was the most shocked. Her own sister was hit in the head with metal by some bully. What would she do without her if Alice lost her memory? They all gathered around and waited for Alice to wake up.

Yes I made Buford a jerk because he is a jerk. I know that much from just watching a few episodes. Anyway long chapter I know. Hope I can update again soon.

Merry Christmas from sparkleeyes20.


	5. Time Difference Delimma Part III

**Paulina and Felicia**

We got snow yesterday, last night, and today. Thank you white Christmas wish! Hope you guys had a good Christmas.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 5: Time difference Dilemma **

**Part III**

It had been three hours since the incident happened. Alice was still asleep, her chest rising and falling as she slept. Lina sat right in front of the couch. She never left her sister out of sight. She wanted to be the first one that Alice saw when she awoke. Everyone understood that though. Isabella sat beside the sliding glass doors, staring into open space. Phineas and Ferb sat at the kitchen table while Candace tried to calm Lina down. It worked only to a degree. Lina now sat more comfortable at her position. Hoping that Candace was correct in everything she said.

"So Ferb, when do you think she'll be up from her sleep?" Phineas questioned.

Ferb looked down with a sad look in his eyes before shrugging. Phineas looked down. A muffled gasp came from in front of the couch. Phineas looked up to see Lina with a horror-struck look on her face. Phineas flinched back at her face.

"Now Lina, that means nothing. She's going to be alright but just don't know when she'll wake up," Phineas said quickly.

Those words of wisdom didn't help. Lina raced out of the room in tears. Phineas looked to Ferb for some help. He nodded and gave Phineas a look that said, 'go after her.' Phineas nodded and raced after Lina.

Ferb went over and sat in the position Lina sat in only a moment before. He watched with a pained look on his as Alice slept. She shifted her position and cried out in pain. Ferb quickly jumped up to her cry. He stroked her arm to calm her down. It worked to calm her down but she breathed heavily from the pain it caused her. Ferb's eyebrows furrowed. It was mostly his fault. If he had seen the piece of metal he would have pulled her out of the way. Tears welled up in his eyes from both guilt and sadness. Candace put her hand on her younger brother's shoulder. He looked up at her with tears streaming down his face. She was shocked. She had never seen him cry before. She pulled him into a tight hug. Now it was Ferb's turn to be shocked. It quickly went away as he returned the hug and sobbed into Candace's shoulder. Suddenly, he felt a third hand on his shoulder. He turned out of Candace's grip quickly to look at an awakened Alice. She smiled softly to him and he automatically smiled back. Candace tapped on Isabella's shoulder then to the sliding glass door. Isabella understood and the two girls took their leave, leaving Alice and Ferb to be all alone in the living room.

"How are you feeling Alice?" Ferb asked.

Alice thought for a moment before replying, "Despite my throbbing head, I believe I'm alright. Well physical wise."

Ferb cocked his head to the side, "what do you mean?"

"I mean my wound was and is okay but seeing you cry, my friend, cut me deeper than that wound," she replied.

Once again Ferb cocked his head to the side in confusion. Alice giggled lightly at his face but quickly stopped at the throb of her head. She placed one hand on his shoulder again.

"Just promise me you won't cry for me anymore unless I'm dying or you've got a trouble you're coming to me about. Okay?" Alice asked.

Ferb chuckled and replied, "I promise."

Alice smiled once more, leaned over, and kissed Ferb's forehead before turning over and falling back asleep from pain. Ferb sat there in complete shock. The spot on his forehead where she had kissed him felt like a million spiders were crawling there. He placed a hand to the spot as his cheeks grew a maroon red. He smiled once again and went to see if Phineas was making any progress calming Lina down.


	6. Calming Lina, Helping Alice

**Paulina and Felicia**

Man! It was a long day! Now I can update though! Hooray! By the way thanks to all those who reviewed.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter****6****: Calming Lina, Helping Alice.**

Ferb entered the room where Lina and Phineas were sitting. Phineas was sitting beside Lina as she was sobbing uncontrollably. Ferb walked over as quietly as he could. She looked up when he neared with red cheeks and tear stained eyes. She looked to him with hope of some good news about her sister. Ferb nodded to show that Alice was alright. She sighed deeply in relief. She leaned back into the chair finally able to get control over her tears. If Alice saw her, Alice would have just shook her head and chuckled lightly. But Alice was on the couch, asleep once more. Lina pulled out a charm necklace/locket from inside her shirt and rubbed it lightly. Inside the locket part was a picture of her dad and Alice. In fact, Alice was the one who gave it to her. How she found a picture of Lina's dad was unknown, even with Lina. When she asked Alice how she found the picture, Alice closed one eye and put a finger to her lips to show it was a secret. Lina hated it when she did that but that's what made Alice, Alice. There was no other way to explain it. It was how it was always going to be. Alice was going to be Alice and Lina was going to be Lina. That's the way she liked and wanted it. She placed the locket back in her shirt before turning to the boys.

"Can I use your phone guys?" she asked.

Both nodded and pointed to the phone on the nearby table. Lina quickly sprinted to it and dialed her home phone number. It rang twice before anyone answered.

"Hello?" said the male voice. It was her brother Chris.

"Hey Chris I need your help," Lina replied.

"Why? Who for? And where are you?" her brother asked her.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Lina quizzed.

"Yes! Now answer them!" Chris exclaimed.

"Pushy," Lina mumbled to herself, "I need you to carry Alice home. She got hit on the head with a piece of metal and is now asleep. And we're over at Phineas and Ferb's house across the street," Lina answered.

There was no answer on the other side of the phone.

"Chris?" she questioned, "You still there? Chris?"

"What happened to Alice?" Chris asked with shock.

"I'll explain at home later. Just get over here. I'll be waiting for you outside in the boys' front yard," Lina said.

"Okay bye," Chris said.

"See you in a minute," Lina said.

And with that she hung up the phone. She asked the boys to watch Alice until she came in with her older brother. They agreed without question and she raced outside. They both went back into the living room where Alice was still sleeping. About two minutes after they sat down in the living room with Candace in the recliner and Isabella nearby, the front door opened and closed. In came the teenaged boy that was with Alice and Lina the first day the guys met them. Both boys guessed that was their older brother Chris. Chris walked over to Alice and looked her up and down. He spotted the bandages over the wound but was happy to see there were no other injuries on the sleeping girl. He gently picked her up in his arms bridal style, ensuring to rest her head against her so no other injuries would be established. He mouthed 'thank you' to the boys and walked out of the room, Alice's legs hanging limply to the side. Lina hugged both the boys happily and she followed her big brother out of the room. The front door opened and closed once more when they left.

'_I do hope Alice will be alright,'_ Ferb thought.


	7. Paulina the Pretty

**Paulina and Felicia**

Hey guys I'm back! Couldn't wait to get home and write another chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 7: Paulina the Pretty**

The next day after everything that happened the boys were sitting under the tree in their backyard with Isabella and Perry nearby. The gate to the yard opened and Lina walked in. She had Polly under her left arm but Alice was nowhere to be found. She walked over to the boys and Isabella. She placed Polly on the ground before sitting down in front of the guys. Polly walked over to Perry and just stared at him. They exchanged a few chitters before walking off.

"Where's Alice?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, she didn't feel well and had a headache so she didn't come," Lina replied.

"I do hope she feels better," Ferb said quickly.

Lina just nodded in response and understanding. She looked very sad but it quickly passed from sadness to perkiness.

"So what are we doin' today?" she asked.

"Why don't we just take a day off so Alice doesn't miss anything," Phineas suggested.

Ferb looked at him with a questioning look. It wasn't very often, in fact hardly at all, that his step brother wanted to take a day off. It was mostly when they were all sick anyway. But he just nodded in approval and went into their house.

"Sure," Isabella agreed and walked back to her home.

"Okay, but I won't have anything to do. I guess I'll go home and take care of Alice," Lina added.

"Why don't you stay here and let me keep you company?" Phineas asked Lina.

Her face lit up, "Sure!"

And with that Phineas and Lina walked out of the yard into the forest nearby. Lina was looking around her with such interest her face looked like it was going to explode with excitement. Phineas chuckled lightly at her face. She turned around with a look that said 'what's so funny?'.

"Your face of excitement. It's kind of funny and makes it look like you're going to explode," he answered.

She giggled lightly as well. Her face was still a plaster of excitement.

"Yeah, Alice told me the same thing a long time ago. She still reminds me of how it looks," Lina said.

Phineas and Lina laughed at this answer. They fell on the grass, still laughing like crazy. When they settled down they both rolled onto their backs and looked at each other. Both tried to keep a straight face but epic failed at it. They began to laugh again. Phineas kept lying on his back, clutching his gut, letting tears roll down his face and fall on the ground. Lina on the other hand was lying on her stomach and pounding the ground. Tears were streaming down her face from laughing. They both started to settle down after quick coughing spells. Lina laid her head on her arms which were crossed in front of her, still on her stomach. They looked at each other once again but didn't laugh this time because they were out of breath. Lina smiled at Phineas, who smiled back. They both looked up at the sky when it suddenly got dark. The sun was beginning to set below the horizon.

"Wow! It doesn't feel like it's been hours since we started walking and laughing," Phineas said.

"I know, but was pretty fun even if all we did was walk and laugh," Lina replied.

"Yeah! I'll walk you home Lina."

"Oh you don't have to do that Phineas. I know the way."

"No, I want to 'cause it would be wrong of me to leave a girl in the forest."

"Ferb, when did you get here? Phineas is not that much of a gentleman"

Lina and Phineas both laughed at this. She was right; Phineas wasn't that much of a gentleman. He was a gentleman but not as much as Ferb was.

"Just c'mon Lina."

"Okay! I'm coming."

They walked out of the forest and all the way to Lina and Alice's house. The porch light was on to show that Lina was being expected. They walked up the stairs onto the porch and Lina pulled out a key. She unlocked the door and turned to Phineas.

"Thanks for the great time Phineas. We'll have to do it again sometime," Lina said.

"Yeah. Sure. Anytime. Tell Alice I said I hope she feels better," He replied.

"I will."

Lina leaned over to Phineas and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Phineas."

She opened the door, went inside, and closed the door. Leaving a stunned and in love Phineas on the door step. He turned and walked away towards his house with a big, goofy grin on his face. Meanwhile, Lina bounced up the stairs to her room. She stopped in the doorway of Alice's room. Alice was lying in her fancy queen bed, sniffling and sneezing.

"Hey girl! How ya feelin'?" Lina asked.

Alice just shrugged. She then leaned back at smirked at Lina.

"What?" Lina asked.

"Oh gracious girl don't play stupid," she replied.

Lina looked at Alice with a look of confusion. Alice rolled her eyes and coughed.

"I'm talking about what just happened between you and Phineas," she said.

"How did you know about that?" Lina demanded.

Alice just smirked and pointed to the window in her room. Lina looked through the window and saw that, even from her bed, Alice had a perfect view of the porch and doorstep. Lina gulped.

"Please don't tell anyone! Especially Isabella!" she screamed.

Alice rubbed her temples and replied, "I won't Lina. Don't worry."

Lina sighed in relief and left for her own room. Alice quickly got out her cell phone and texted Ferb, whose number she got the day the metal hit her, what just happened. When she had done that, she set her phone on the table and fell asleep.


	8. How the French Fight

**Paulina and Felicia**

Told ya'll I would update real soon. By the way, I've gotten several comments about the chapter with Paris being _behind _in time. I know it's ahead but I needed a reason for Phineas and Ferb to want to build that machine for the girls. But who cares? Anyway, on with the story!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 8: How the French Fight**

It was about ten thirty in the morning before the gate to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard gate opened. In walked the three girls Isabella, Paulina, and Felicia. Everyone looked the same as they walked up to the boys except Alice. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen. She was shivering like a mad man and went into coughing fits with every step she took. She was also far too pale skinned for her own good. The three went up to the two boys who were absentmindedly sitting beneath the large oak tree in their backyard. Phineas turned to the three when they were close enough.

"Hey… whoa. Alice… you look horrible," Phineas said.

Alice sniffled in reply to show she knew that.

"Yeah, she knows. I've already told her. By the way, do you guys have, like, Tylenol or something?" Lina asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he replied.

"Alice has a headache and we ran out a few days ago. Could you get her some? S'il vous plaît?" She asked.

"Um… sure," he said, confused by her last question.

He ran inside his home while the girls and Ferb waited outside underneath the oak tree. Lina began to ramble on about something that nobody outside really paid mind to. About half way through her constant talking Alice noticed that as she went on her headache increased. Finally her head was pounding so bad that she snapped, in French.

"Sœur," she said.

Lina stopped talking and turned to her sister.

"Personne ne se soucie que. Maintenant, taisez-vous. Vous me donnez un mal de tête encore plus," Alice yelled.

"Well… okay then," Lina said, sounding offended.

Ferb and Isabella looked at Alice with confused looks. Ferb pulled out a French to English dictionary and a notepad. He began to search through the words for what he said. Phineas came back outside a minute later. He had a small box with the word 'Tylenol' written on the side. He saw Ferb with the dictionary and notepad and Lina and Alice turned away from each other.

"Did I miss something?" he asked as he handed Lina the medicine.

Lina turned to Alice and hissed, with venom dripping off her words, "to a _point_."

"Uh, yeah. We're lost too Phineas," Isabella said.

Ferb tapped Isabella on the shoulder. She turned to him with confusion. He showed her what he wrote on the notepad. It said 'Nobody cares about that. Now shut up. You give me a headache more'.

"Well… that… explains it," she said.

"What?" Phineas asked.

Ferb handed him the notepad. He read what it said and understood.

"Jeez… harsh much?" he said.

"Je ne faisais que dire la vérité," Alice said.

"What did she say?" Isabella asked.

But Ferb was two steps ahead of her. He handed the raven haired girl the notepad with the new sentence on it. She decided to read it aloud.

"'I was just telling the truth'," she read.

"You have to admit that is what she was doing," Ferb contributed quickly.

"Still," she responded.

"Hey, why do you only speak in French if you sentences are longer than five words?" Phineas asked the green haired girl.

"Just wish to," she answered.

"Oh s'il vous plaît," Lina said coldly.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Alice asked back.

"Oh, vous voulez me défier d'y aller?"

"Oui je le veux!"

"Vous utilisez l'anglais et plus de cinq mots pour me parler tout le temps!"

"Peut-être parce que votre ma sœur?"

"Um, girls?" Phineas interrupted.

"Stay out of this Phineas!" both girls shouted.

Both girls began to argue in French again. Ferb placed the notepad down on the ground beside him. Isabella looked at Ferb with questioning eyes. He just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't keep up. They decided to wait until they got tired.

Hours passed and they were still arguing. In fact, by the time they had at least settled down, it was beginning to get dark. By the time they were finished it was about eight in the evening. They had argued the whole day away. Literally!

"I made a conclusion guys," Phineas said.

The other two who hadn't been fighting turned to the red haired boy.

"People from Paris can fight for a long time," he said.

Both of them nodded their heads in agreement. They all bid good night to each other before parting ways to go to their own homes.

Okay, now we know that the girls can and will fight for as long as possible. Let's hope that they don't get into another fight in a later chapter. By the way, if you want to know what the fight actually says go to .com.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


End file.
